


Sometimes All You Need is a Professional Grandpa

by MirTheOne



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: ANOTHER attempt at multi-chapter fic, Canon-Typical Violence, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, edginess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirTheOne/pseuds/MirTheOne
Summary: Local self-appointed grandpa tried to adopt local edgy teen





	Sometimes All You Need is a Professional Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope I can actually finish this.

Going on a walk around town was Peter’s favorite of his weekly routine. He loved walking aimlessly, seeing what others were up to, buying random things that caught his eye, and talking to new people. Some might say that he’s too young to be a retiree, but seeing that he had been through a war, he considered it justified. Now he that he had too much time to waste, he considered walking around a good way to do so.

It’s usually very, very peaceful on this part of the town. Since the more better off lived on the western part of the town, there wasn’t as many ragtag juveniles going around as, say, the southern part, near the hills and mountains. Today seemed to be an exception, though.

Passing through a small alley, Peter stopped his pace as his eyes caught something in it. A silhouette in the form of someone propping themselves against a wall. Ignoring the other part of him that screamed _**TRAP!**_ , the one that spent too much time recounting the battlefield, Peter approached the silhouette. His pace only quickened when he realized that the silhouette was that of a _teenager._

Sure enough, a teenage boy – probably around 16 or 17 – was there, leaning against the wall and clutching his right arm. It took Peter several moments to realize that the arm was _bleeding,_ as well as a small cut on his left cheek. Dear lord, what had this boy got himself into?

“Are you alright?” Peter asked him, concern sound in his voice. “Okay, scrap that. You’re definitely not alright. Are you bleeding anywhere but your right arm and cheek?”

The boy didn’t respond, instead opting to coldly stare at him. A cursory glance told Peter that he’s not injured anywhere else, but you couldn’t be too sure.

“What’s your name, kid?” Maybe Peter knew his parents, then he could get him home to safety.

“Ellis,” the boy muttered, almost unheard to his ears.

_Ellis,_ he thought. _Isn’t that the name of the kid who got orphaned a couple months back? A house fire, wasn’t it? ___

__“Okay, Ellis.” Peter kneeled before him, taking his right hand into his in a comforting gesture. Ellis flinched, but didn’t draw his hand back. “Will you let me take you to the hospital?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Okay.” Alright, he didn’t like hospitals. “How about my home? Or yours? Or whatever place where I can help patch you up?_ _

__“No.”_ _

__Peter blinked. “Pardon?”_ _

__Ellis peered at Peter through his glasses. “I said _no,_ old man. Or have you gone deaf as well as blind?”_ _

__If Peter never had to deal with John and his punk-emo phase, he would’ve had kicked Ellis for rudeness._ _

__“Kid, I’ve lost too many good men to infected injuries. Let me help you.”_ _

__In response, Ellis stomped on Peter’s foot. Hard._ _

__Peter let out a yelp and jumped backward. How did this kid have so much strength?? Ellis let go of his bleeding arm and wiped the blood from his cheek, leaving a bloody streak._ _

__Putting up a smug grin, Ellis sneered at him. “You’re a pathetic old man, you know that? Did you really think I would accept your help? I would prefer dying in a ditch.”_ _

__Ellis started to walk away from the alley. Peter stood up and was about to catch up to him, but he glared daggers at him._ _

__“Don’t. Try. To follow me. You’re going to miss your other eye if you try.”_ _

__To tell the truth, Peter wasn’t afraid of the kid or his threats. But hearing that came out of such a young man’s mouth, how he sound like he meant it, it all got him thinking..._ _

__What kind of life did such a kid lived?_ _


End file.
